La chica escarlata
by Yulia zafiro holmes
Summary: Los hermanos elric se sumerge. En una aventura tras la aparición de un ladrón al que se le apodan escarlata, pronto se darán cuenta que no e s cualquier ladrón, sino que su pasado tiene mucho que contar y para eso tendrá que confiar en ellos, una Ventura de romance y mucha alquimia, presentando mi OC, disfrútenlo!
1. Ladrón escarlata

**La chica escarlata**

El chico rubio de ropas negras estaba sentado en las escaleras de la entrada al cuartel, estaba descansando después de un arduo trabajo en el mismo; papeleos, cartas de petición inundaban su mañana, hasta la hora del almuerzo pudo estar en paz. Por otro lado su hermano menor, se encontraba a su lado, él también le había ayudado en su trabajo, lo más importante; según él, era apoyar a su hermano mayor.

Así que los dos hermanos se encontraban comiendo cuando un intrépido soldado se les aparece, se notaba que llevaba minutos buscándolos, y rápidamente les entrego la carta.

Al:-¿Es una carta?-

Ed:-Eso parece… ¡ESE MALDITO CORONEL QUE NO LE BASTA CON SATURARME DE TRABAJO!, ¡Y ADEMAS TENGO QUE SOPORTAR SUS BURLAS!, COMO : "PEQUEÑO", "GUSANO", "ENANO"-

Al:-Shhh, hermano no grites la gente pensara que estás loco-

Ed:-Es culpa del coronel-respiro aire- bueno esa es otra historia, mejor abro la carta-

Al parecer la carta era del mismo Roy Mustang, estaba reclutando a Edward en la búsqueda de una ladrón en la ciudad de Nevar, también decía que los robos habían aumentado los meses anteriores, además se le conocía como la "chico escarlata" ya que al momento de ser "visto" llevaba un traje del mismo color y una capucha igual, claro que este no daba su posición, solo se le tomaba como una pista, muchos rumores siguieron hasta que la gente del pueblo se quejó, ahora el chico rubio y su hermano tendrían que atraparlo.

Ed:-¡¿Una ladrona?!, pensé que era algo más importante; puf la atraparemos en un santiamén, esto será fácil-

Al:-Hermano no te lo tomes muy a la ligera… ya sabes lo que pasó anteriormente-

Ed:-E-eso es otra cosa Al-

Al:-Como digas-

Y así fue, los dos hermanos partieron ese mismo día, tomaron un tren que los llevara a la ciudad ya que esta no estaba muy lejos del lugar, el trayecto era lo más sencillo de notar, solo unos pequeños arboles pasaban en la ventana, y el calor ya se hacía notar, la ciudad de nevar era una de las más calurosas pero a pesar de esto era una ciudad chica, no había mucho sobrepoblación y las personas eran amables. Alphonse se encontraba observando la ventana, a pesar de ser solo un traje metálico el chico sentía felicidad de ver aquel paisaje, volteo a ver a su hermano, como de costumbre se encontraba dormido, lo observo fijamente, sus cabellos rubios estaban sueltos en su rostro, se le notaba el cansancio de la semana, mucho trabajo, mucho esfuerzo y por supuesto, mucho valor. Suspiro le alegraba de igual forma verlo descansar al menos solo una vez, era muy trabajador y todo lo que habían pasado no era cualquier cosa, solo un trauma que jamás olvidaran.

El tren paro y Alphonse despertó a Edward, tallándose los ojos para despertar el rubio se paró del asiento, bajaron del tren y sus ojos se abrieron por completo, en verdad Nevar era la ciudad más desértica que jamás habían visto, aun sorprendidos escucharon un grito de auxilio, al parecer la ladrona ya los había recibido. Los hermanos Elric se encaminaron hacia la dirección del grito, llegaron y encontraron a una mujer tirada en el suelo, solo estaba algo asustada.

Ed:-¿Dónde está el ladrón?- dijo al momento que se agachaba a su dirección.

Mujer:-Se fue por haya- dijo señalando un callejón, rápidamente Edward y Alphonse partieron a su búsqueda, corriendo apresuradamente vieron al ladrón, estaba corriendo como si fuera un ninja por las azoteas de las casas, Edward palmo sus manos y esto hizo que creciera del suelo una enorme escalera para llegar hasta el, ya estando arriba los chicos empezaron a seguirle el rastro, pero notaron que el ladrón los vio y esto hizo que desembocara una serie de estrellas ninja, Edward y Alphonse para no lastimarse con una de ellas las esquivaron, pero no funciono mucho ya que una rozo por la mejilla del mayor, provocando que sangrara un poco Edward vio esto e hizo que se enfadara más.

Ed:-Ese ladrón aprenderá a no aprovecharse de las personas-

Al:-espera, ¡hermano!-

Pero el mayor no lo escucho ya que hizo que otro montículo de tierra creciera y fuera directamente hacia el, el ladrón no noto esto y recibió una patada del rubio, un poco inconsciente del golpe saco una bomba de humo pero al mismo tiempo el chico hizo crecer unas púas del suelo, quedando así al descubierto, el humo iba desapareciendo poco a poco y Edward deseo tenerlo bajo las púas y así fue como su dese se concedió, el ladrón estaba atrapado.

Ed:-¡JA!, vayas parece que no eres tan bueno, *saca su reloj* soy del cuartel general de alquimistas estatales, he venido debido a una acusación en tu contra, ya que hemos concedido pruebas quedaras bajo arresto…

Pero algo paro su argumento, el traje roto había revelado que el ladrón era una chica, podía ver como estaba herida por las púas, rápidamente la libero.

Chica:-¡Pero que rayos!, ¡Maldito perro del estado!- dijo y salió corriendo.

Edward aun sin entender lo que paso se quedó mirándola mientras esta huía, al momento que su hermano menor llegaba.

Al.-¡que pasa hermano?-

Ed:-Al, el ladrón…

Al:-¡¿Lo atrapaste?!-

Ed:-SI… pero lo deje escapar

Al.-¡¿Estás loco?!, ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?!-

Ed:-Al parecer era una chica

Al:-¿una chica?-

Ed:- sí, creo que era bonita

Por otra parte la chica seguía corriendo, aun sin poder parar vio de reojo un callejón, se escondió detrás de unos cestos de basura y aguardo ahí, maldijo la herida que le produjo el alquimista, y al mismo tiempo pensó en el.

_**Me buscan, pero antes tengo que deshacerme de ellos antes que sea tarde**_

Y con este pensamiento permaneció, hasta verlo de nuevo.


	2. La noticia

_La gran noticia_

El chico de capa roja seguía parado enfrente de la escena, apenas pudo recobrar la conciencia hasta que su hermano le grito.

Al:-¡Hermano!, esa chica, ¿Por qué la dejaste escapar?-

Ed:-No lo sé…

Al:-Hermano debes de ser más precavido, ven vamos a buscarla-

Ed:-Claro vamos

Por otra parte la chica con su brazo ensangrentado seguía corriendo por las calles, ese rubio de capa la había herido gravemente, la chica podía sentir como su sangre salía lentamente mientras un rio de dolor la acompañaba, entre maldiciones se dejó caer en sus rodillas, ya había recorrido gran parte de su anterior escondite, lo único que necesitaba eran unos vendajes y medicina, mientras pensaba en esto una gran sombra callo enfrente de ella, asustada se echó para atrás, al recorrerse hacia atrás sintió que algo choco con su cabeza, con una mano toco aquel objeto, no era nada más que la pierna del chico rubio, una vez mas de exalto y decidió pararse, estaba rodeada, no había a donde salir así que decidió descubrir su objetivo.

Chica:-Miren quien tenemos otra vez aquí, es el perro del estado, dime, ¿Por qué me persigues?-

Ed:-Venimos a apresarte por los delitos que cometiste, déjate entregar y no habrá más sangre-

C:-Lo dices, ¿por esto? *levanta el brazo* JA ¡he recibido mejores chico lindo!-

Ed y al:- ¿chico lindo?-

C:-¿Creen que soy rival para mí?, ya veremos- dijo esto y de su espalda saco un bastón metálico color bronce- Vamos a jugar-

Ed:-¿Con eso vas a pelear?, que torpe-

C:-Ya verás- con su otra mano palpo aquel bastón, de este un gran destello salió del mismo, la chica parecía hacer alquimia con este, e hizo que un gran abanico del mismo material apareciera, al parecer media aproximadamente tres metros de largo y cinco de alto, parecía pesado pero ella no tenía problemas para sostenerlo, Edward y Al se quedaron atónitos al ver tal arma.

Al:-Hermano te he dicho que no hables antes de tiempo-

Ed:-Creo que ya aprendí mi lección-

Rápidamente la chica ataco hacia la dirección de los hermanos, con su guadaña hizo maniobras para lastimar a los chicos, el chico rubio estaba impresionado con tales movimientos, era rápida y tenía mucha fuerza a pesar de ser una chica, palmo sus manos e hizo su propia arma, con su brazo y su valentía se enfrentó contra ella, Alphonse no se quedó atrás y los tres enfrentaron una gran batalla.

C:-¡Deja de moverte enano!-

Ed:-¡¿ENANO?!-

Al:-Aquí va… -.-

El rubio de trenza se enfureció con tal comentario, y aun con mayor fuerza y rapidez ataco a la chica, esta hizo que tirara su arma y callera al suelo, el joven de capa roja le apunto con su espada, sabía que esta batalla la había ganado.

Ed:-¡Eso es para que no me llames enano!, además esta pelea… no me gusta pelear con chicas-

C: -¿Por qué?, ¿crees que somos débiles?, ¿Mmmm?-

Al:-No es eso señorita, solo que lo que trata de decir mi hermano es, no le gusta lastimar a las chicas, no es su estilo aunque parezca torpe-

Ed:-Gracias Al-

C:-Ustedes no me engañan, primero me persiguen y después me hieres y después peleas de nuevo conmigo, eso no es de caballeros, señor…-

Ed:-Soy Edward elric y él es mi hermano Alphonse elric, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

C:-Mi nombre es Akira Wilson-

Ed:-Akira… significa felicidad, si más no recuerdo-

Akira:-Eso es algo que hace años no tengo y *suspiro* tendré que ir con ustedes, solo para que no me maten-

Al:-¿Por qué haríamos algo así?-

Akira:-Bueno son, alquimistas estatales, eso hacen, ¿no?-

Ed:- Eso son solo rumores, nosotros no somos como ellos, si hablamos podremos solucionar ese caso-

Al:-Me sorprendes hermano, casi nunca quieres dialogar-

Ed:-¡No me ayudas Al!-

Al:-Perdón-

Un m omento de duda surco la mente de la joven ladrona, no estaba segura de ir, pero que perdía, tenían que enfrentarlos de ser así, así que los siguió, hasta llegar a una calmada plaza, al parecer no había gente y las casas estaban cerradas por lo que podrían dialogar tranquilamente.

Akira:-Bien, no tengo mucho tiempo-

Ed:-Que maleducada eres-bufo- ¿Qué tus padres no te…

Akira:-Mia padre nos abandonó cuando era pequeña y mi madre está enferma…es por eso que robo ya que el dinero no nos alcanza, ¿alguna otra pregunta?-

Los chicos no comentaron nada, Edward bajo uno segundos la mirada, lo que decía la chica le recordó el día en que su padre también los abandono, dejándolos a su suerte, por esa razón lo odiaba. Akira pudo notar como los ojos miel del rubio se llenaban de odio, así que decidió calmarlo.

Akira:-O-oye si dije algo malo, yo…

Ed:-No, no pasa nada-

Al:-Hermano…

Ed:-¡Ya dije que estoy bien!-

Akira:-Pues no lo creo-tomo aire-quiero decir… ¿Su padre también los abandono?-

Ed:-Ese idiota lo hizo cuando también éramos pequeños-apretó los puños- y mi madre fue la única bajo nuestro cuidado hasta que murió, nosotros tratamos de transmutarla, pero solo perdimos más cosas, mi brazo izquierdo y mi pierna derecha, además de todo el cuerpo de mi hermano, así que ate su alma a esta armadura, luego me hice alquimista, el más joven, y estamos en busca de la piedra filosofal para arreglar nuestros cuerpos, esa es mi historia-

Akira:-Al parecer no soy la única…ya veo-

Al:-Señorita, la llevaremos con nosotros-

Ed y Akira:-¿Qué?

Al:-Hermano ella necesita ayuda nuestra, su madre está enferma y si la llevamos con nosotros pueda conseguir un empleo y así dejar de robar, ¿Qué dices?-

Ed:-Que es una criminal, ¿Por qué ayudarla?-

Akira:-Si aún estuviera viva tu madre… ¿no harías cualquier cosa por ella?-

Ed:-…

Los ojos del rubio se prostraron en los ojos de la chica, su ceño parecía neutral y serio al igual que el de el, sabia que esas palabras le habían taladrado el corazón, pero debía admitirlo, el haría cualquier cosa por su madre, asi que no hablo más y camino hacia la estación de trenes, la chica lo siguió con la mirada y no supo que responder pensaba que la dejaría botada ahí, pero no era cierto una señal del rubio la llamo, y el rostro de la joven se ilumino, rápidamente corrió hacia donde estaba el seguida de Al, así los tres chicos fueron a su viaje.

Solo una cosa más pidió la joven, tenía que ir con su madre a darle la noticia, los hermanos elric aceptaron la petición y la siguieron, llegaron a la casa, era de lo más sencilla, estaba hecha de materiales baratos, entraron y la cocina estaba a la salida, todo el lugar estaba muy reducido, una pared separaba la cocina de la sala, había viejos y gastados sillones y en uno de ellos, estaba la madre de Akira, la joven se acercó y se arrodillo enfrente de ella, tomo sus manos y le contó todo lo sucedido, le presento a los chicos, y su madre también se presentó, preocupada de dejar a su única hija fuera del país acepto la oferta, la chica beso a su madre en la frente y rápidamente fue hacia su cuarto, tomos una mochila y la lleno de cosas que necesitaría, se cambió de ropa, se puso una blusa sin mangas, encima una chaqueta color amarillo, seguido de una falda tableada color naranja, y unas botas, salió y le dio una última despedida a su madre.

Los Elric sintieron tristeza durante esa pequeña estancia, ya que parte de ellos su presente estaba latente, rápidamente decidieron no pensar más en eso y llegar a Central y darle una gran explicación al quisquilloso Roy Mustang, los tres jóvenes compraron los boletos y finalmente se dirigían a Central, al parecer la amas animada era Akira, y eso era lo más obvio, sería un alquimista ella lo presentía. Durante unas horas la chica se durmió, y sin querer esta se recostó en el hombro de Alphonse, Edward estando frente de ellos sonrió y así quedo dormido hasta nuevo aviso.

_**Buuueeenoooooo hasta aquí el segundo episodio de este fanfic, espero les guste y se pasen a ver mis demás historias se los agradecería, una vez mas y no me cansare de decirlo o mejor dicho escribirlo, gracias por tomarse su tiempo a leer estas historias que su servidora las hace con mucho cariño, y algunas veces con tiempo xDDD**_

_**Los quiero**_

_**Besos y bendiciones**_

Yulia :3


End file.
